catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:17silverthistle
User Page| Charart Tutorial| Approved Charart | Stories Welcome to my talk page! I treat almost everyone the same, and make sure you do too! I know, you'll have qurrel every once in a while.... Click here to join my contest! Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mousetalon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 19:39, January 18, 2010 Leafpool123 Hi. I anted to be part of riverclan, but I saw the note..... Can i please rolplay one of your kits? i promise not to do anything silly or inappropriate with him/her. Welcome! hey Silverthistle! Welcome to the Wiki!!! It's about role-playing cats! Ask me if you have any questions. I'm an admin so I know a lot. :) Icestorm 13:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can have charart contests here. Despite that, no kit blanks for the contests. :( ''I downloaded GIMP. I googled "Download GIMP" and it gave me thousands of results. Try to look through them. :D Icestorm 21:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And, I am so bored. Would you like me to make Purdy in kit and apprentice form? 'SaintIce' ♣ 00:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't use any special program. I just draw them on--'NightshineÜ 01:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New.. Helloz, I'm new here, and I wanted to join RiverClan. I hear it's full right now, so Nightfall suggested that I roleplay one of Creamfur's kits. So, can I?? Hawkshadow 02:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Creamfur's kits Hey, Silv! haven't talked to you in a while :) Alright, I've got a question. Two newish users, Hawkshadow and Leafpool wanted to join RiverClan (Hawk's message is just above mine) I told them that we were getting a bit too full for more warriors. Your character Creamfur is the only queen in RiverClan who is expecting more kits. Would you mind if they both roleplayed one? [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RP one of you kits This is Leafpool123. Crystal is letting my RP one of her cats, but I want a kit, because they are fun to RP, so can I?PLEASE? Leafpool123 01:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Leafpool123 Thanks for the notice. Who is Creamfurs sister? I don't know how to get a siggie. ? Hey, Silverthistle. I'm a bit confused about Creamfur's family. Is Junebug the father of Shadekit and Birdkit? And who is Mudpuddle? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) siggie Leafpool123 My siggie can be RANDON in all different colours and then XD in red.Hope you can do it! P.S. I dont want Creamfurs sister any more. I only want to RP a kit or two. Thanks! Leafpool123 Thanks. It's not that far away anyway, and I already have Moonpaw, so when Moonpaw becomes a warrior(hopefully be then)I'll be ready for another cat.Thanks againXD Re: Queen blanks I'm really sorry but I don't feel comfortable of you using my apprentice blanks for queen blanks...I really don't. Sorry again. Please make your own, and not use any of my warrior blanks, apprentice blanks, or BloodClan blanks. I worked hard on them and I don't like people to use them for new blanks. Sorry yet again. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks, that makes more sense :) And I made a page for Junebug. Go ahead and add his history if you'd like! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 00:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) siggie I love it! how do I get it? thanks for making it! Re: Siggie Hmmm, well I suppose you would just put the siggie on the other user's page [[User:Nightfall101|'''Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nutkit, Leopardkit, Smokekit, and Chocolatekit Hello :) Okay, I need all their descriptions except for Nutkit. I need to create pages for them, and add them to the RiverClan allegiances. Okay and, is Junebug the father of these kits, or Mudpuddle? (sorry for being a mousebrain) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) What does Smokekit look like? And are Shadekit and Birdkit going with Creamfur to BloodClan? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) siggie I got the last part of your message in my siggie. how do I get it out?like this.......|Le]]af , if you like it, tell me so I can tell you how to put in right, and 01:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Thanks!|Le]]af , 12:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey, Silv. I'm confused, is Creamfur joining BloodClan or not? And what about all her kits? Are they going with her or staying in RiverClan? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 02:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) (sorry about my siggie :P) What about her kits? And who's Moondapple? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) blanks wait where did i use that?pebble2pineow 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC)